The Wager (Achievement Hunter Rooster Teeth)
by BabyAngel9614
Summary: Gavin Free never thought anyone would take one of the "bets" Geoff offered him during their Let's Builds seriously. But when Jack and Lindsay present him with the chance to earn a half a million dollars in ten days, is the young Brit in any position to refuse? Warning: Will contain graphic sex scenes. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Offer

**Author's Note:** _Hello, my beauties. Have you missed me? Never fear, I am back! I would like to introduce you to the first Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth fanfic I will be publishing! To say it is the first one I have written would be a lie, because I am currently working on one that debuts a seventh member to the Achievement Hunters (an OC by yours truly) and a budding new romance within the ranks. But, it isn't finished and this story popped into my head today randomly, and I just had to get it down. So… I'm posting the first chapter to see how much interest I can stir up. The second and third chapter are already written, but won't go up if no one seems to care. We will just have to play it by ear… As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and necessary to keep my morale up and my fingers typing._

**Disclaimer:** _I, unfortunately, do not own any of the men or women of the Rooster Teeth Company. This story is complete fiction and in no way represents any factual events or views of any of the people involved._

* * *

"Alright, Gav, I've got one." Geoff said as he continued to build yet another ridiculously large building as part of yet another ridiculously complex soon-to-be Let's Play in the jungle of Achievement City. The two men had been working relentlessly on this particular build for nearly three hours, passing the time by asking stupid, usually sex related, scenario question. Next to him, the young Brit nodded, silently acknowledging him as he continued to burn down nearby trees. "For…" He thought a minute, trying to come up with an appropriate price. "…a quarter of a million dollars, would you sleep with the Achievement Hunters?"

Gavin laughed, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. "For $250,000?" His voice was slightly shaky, the embarrassment evident and Geoff knew it would show in the audio recording, and for that he was glad. The fans loved when Gavin got flustered. Geoff knew he was the "cute" one of the group. A large amount of the sex appeal of the Achievement Hunters came from Gavin Free himself. His lean body, messy hair, adorable grin, and British accent all worked together to arouse nearly every female and probably even some male fans of the company. This was part of the reason Geoff used Gavin in as many live videos as possible. The Brit shifted in his chair, hmming to himself. He glanced over at Geoff. "Do I have to sleep with all 5 of you at once?" Gavin was eternally grateful that only he, Geoff, and Jack were in the office while they were recording. No doubt Michael and Ray would have made a bigger deal out of this than necessary.

Geoff thought for a minute, then shook his head. "Nah. I don't think you could handle that much at once." A brief glimpse of Gavin in the middle of a giant Achievement Hunter orgy made him laugh even more. "You have 10 days to sleep with the 5 of us and you get $250,000 and no one will ever mention it again."

Gavin considered, scratching his chin. He knew why Geoff was asking him this. Recently, Lindsay and stumbled across a fanfiction website and discovered that it did in fact have an entire section filled with entries devoted exclusively to the 6 men of the Achievement Hunters. She had shown Michael who, of course, had shown the rest of them. Most of the stories were sexually explicit and a large majority portrayed Gavin as one of the partners in the illicit activities. Apparently, the fans just wanted Gavin to get fucked. That wasn't much of a surprise to anyone. Geoff was just trying to give fuel to the fire of the fans. Finally, Gavin consented. "Yeah, sure. I'd do it for a quarter of a million."

Geoff laughed his signature laugh and Gavin couldn't help but grin back. "Dude, you wouldn't be able to sit for a month!" He chuckled some more, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll bet you that quarter of a million that someone somewhere right now is already writing one of those fan storied about that very scenario."

From the other side of the room, Jack pushed himself away from his desk, a grin playing on his lips. He slipped out of the room quietly in search of his red headed accomplice.

* * *

Gavin was sitting at one of the tables in the kitchen mindlessly nibbling at his pizza slice as he scrolled through Twitter. He and Geoff had finally finished the build and were waiting until everyone got back from lunch to record the Let's Play. He didn't notice Jack enter the kitchen followed by Lindsay until two pieces of paper appeared in his peripheral vision. He sat his phone down, examining the objects. One was a list containing the names Geoff Lazer Ramsey, James Ryan Haywood, Michael Vincent Jones, and Ray Narvaez, Jr. To the left of each of the names was a little box as if for a check mark. The other rectangular piece of paper was a Rooster Teeth Company check made out for $250,000 and signed by none other than the current CEO of the company, Matt Hullum.

Gavin's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at Jack and Lindsay. "Wot the bloody hell is this?"

"This," Lindsay pushed the paper closer, grinning devilishly. "This is the bet."

Gavin wasn't following. "Wot bet? What are you on about?"

Jack was next to speak. "You told Geoff in the Let's Build that you would sleep with the Achievement Hunters for a quarter of a million dollars." He tapped a finger of the check. "There it is."

Gavin nearly chocked on nothing in particular. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a joke. He shook his head, pushing away both items. "Very funny."

Lindsay and Jack both sat down across from him. "This isn't a joke." Lindsay said. "If you can sleep with everyone on that paper in 10 days, the money is yours."

Gavin was absolutely dumb struck. This had to be some sort of practical joke. He looked around, suspecting someone was just around the corner filming this whole thing, but he saw no one. He took the list into his slightly shaking fingers and swallowed. He had to think of a way out of this. "You do realize three of the people on this paper are _married_. One of which," his hazel eyes shot up to look at the red head, "is your very own husband."

Lindsay nodded, not even batting an eye. "I know. I also know that nearly every fan and probably most of the employees have shipped you and Michael for years." She shrugged. "Even I did once upon a time."

Gavin's eyes went wide. "Lindsay!" He was exasperated. Sure, he knew how popular the Mavin ship was, but he never expected Lindsay to give him permission to sleep with her husband. He bit at his bottom lip. Why did that all of a sudden sound so appealing? He pushed that thought away quickly. "How the hell did you get a company check for a quarter of a million dollars?"

Jack was the one to shrug this time. "According to the quarterly reports, that money was used to upgrade the computer systems and equipment for the company." Gavin gave him and unbelieving look and Jack chuckled. "I've been at this company for a long time. Matt trusts me. It only took a little bit of convincing to get my hands on that."

Gavin sat back in his seat, sighing gently. Was this real? Was he really being offered this? Moreover, was he actually considering it? He took a breath, locking both hands behind his head. "This is ridiculous!" Jack and Lindsay could tell by the way he spoke that he hadn't given a hard no yet. It would just take a little convincing. "How the hell am I supposed to do it?"

"You're cute," Lindsay said, completely unashamed by her announcement. "You can convince them." She took the list that she had written herself and looked it over. "The obvious easiest one to accomplish would be Ray. He's single and lives alone."

"Next would be Michael," Jack continued for her. "You two are best friends and his wife already knows about this little arrangement, so she can let you know when she won't be home."

"Plus it won't be that hard to convince him." Gavin raised an eyebrow to which Lindsay grinned. "He talks in his sleep."

"Wot!?" Gavin's cheeks were aflame. Did that mean Michael had said his name in his sleep? That sent a shiver down the spine of the young man.

Lindsay and Jack ignored him. "Geoff shouldn't be too much of an issue," she continued. "You used to live there, and still go over a lot, so it won't be hard for you to figure out when his family isn't home. But Ryan…"

"Ryan will be the hardest." Gavin's eyes bounced from Lindsay to Jack as they took turns speaking. "You are only around Ryan at work, so you will either have to find an excuse to go to his home and pray his wife isn't around or-"

"Or shag him at work," the Brit finished his sentence in a soft whisper. Then a thought occurred to him. "How will you prove I actually shagged them? You aren't going to just walk up to Geoff and say: 'Hey, boss. Did Gavin shag you yet?'"

Jack chuckled. "You'll need proof."

Gavin raised an eyebrow, not asking the known question.

"Either bring back some of their clothing, take a picture of them passed out in bed after, or film the entire thing." Obviously, the two of them had thought this through thoroughly.

Gavin scratched his chin. Ten days and four men were all that stood between him and a quarter of a million dollars. Was it worth it? That was a hell of a lot of money. He still couldn't escape the fleeting thought that this may be a prank. He studied the two of them. "Ten days and all I need is one type of proof for each?"

Lindsay and Jack nodded. "You have until this time," she checked her watch. "You have until one o' clock in the afternoon on," she counted on her fingers, "September first to either penetrate of be penetrated by each of the men on that list and bring back proof to us and this," she took the check in her hand and held it up, "will be all yours."

Gavin chewed on his lip, thinking it over carefully. Was this really something he would do? This could have serious repercussions. He could affectively ruin his relationship with each one of his co-workers and make the office extremely uncomfortable for all of them. What if the secret got out? But would it? He was fairly sure that each of the men would do whatever it took to hide the fact that they had a one night stand with Gavin. Assuming, of course, he could convince all of them. What if, for instance, he managed to shag all of them except Ryan? Then he would have to live with being passed around like a slag, plus have the hurt of a rejection, AND lose $250,000 just like that. But risk did equal reward. If he did manage it, that large sum of money was his. He sighed. He could spend all day making a list of pros and cons and still not coming to a conclusion. He decided to make this decision the way he made all others: on a whim with all caution thrown to the wind. "Screw it," he said as he snatched the list from Lindsay and folded it up before stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans. "Fine. I'll do it." He pushed himself away from the table and walked out of the kitchen quickly, his mind already formulating a plan for how he was going to take down his first victim.

_10 Days_

_4 Men_

_$250,000_


	2. Preparations

**Author's Note:**_ I wanted to get all the "preparation" stuff done in the first two chapters. After that, each chapter will contain the "main event" with each member of the Achievement Hunters and maybe a chapter at the end to close things up. All in all, we are looking at about a 7 chapter fic. I am excited to get this one going because I haven't written a long fic since "They Chalked It Up to Puberty." So anyway, here we go my beauties!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the human beings represented in this fic or the company they represent. Also, the events in this chapter are purely fictional and in no way reflect actual events. I do not know any of these people personally and make no accusations. This is for entertainment purposes only and no disrespect is intended._

* * *

Gavin made it back to the office just as everyone was returning from lunch. Ryan had already gotten back, sitting himself down at his desk and preparing for the Let's Play, Ray and Michael were standing in the corner by the "GO!" victory poster talking about something, and Jack had sneaked in behind Gavin.

The Brit took a breath before sitting down in his office chair. He quickly called up the calendar on his computer and began counting the days. Today was Friday, August 22nd. He had until Monday, September 1st to accomplish his goal. That gave him two full weekends and one full week. He sighed to himself. This could actually work… His brain quickly worked out the most ideal schedule. He could waste about two days on each man. The most effective way would be Ray this weekend, Michael next weekend, and Geoff and Ryan next week. Geoff would be easy enough because Griffon and Millie would often take little mother-daughter overnight trips together. Actually, he had heard Geoff mention that they were going to do just that. Next week was the last week before Millie went back to school and Griffon was taking her to Six Flags on Tuesday to celebrate.

Gavin hmm'ed to himself. Ray this weekend, Geoff Tuesday night, and Michael next weekend. That only left Ryan… He was going to prove difficult. Gavin had to find a time when most people were gone from the office to afford him the most alone time with Ryan. That is, unless he could get the man over to his apartment for some reason or another. Then, a mythical light bulb went off and Gavin sat up straighter. Of course! A couple of days ago, Gavin had bought a new computer system for his apartment that was set up much like the one at work so he could edit videos easily from home. He had been too busy to unpack the bloody thing and set it up. Ryan was the PC guy! He could tell him that he was having trouble setting it up and ask him to come over and take a look on either Wednesday or Thursday night of next week. As soon as Gavin thought up this plan, he blushed. It sounded like something out of a cheap porn flick. Would Ryan even believe him? Gavin was, in truth, pretty good with computers. He shrugged to himself. It would have to work. If it didn't, he was looking at a quickie in the bathrooms, and he really preferred to not stoop down to that level.

"What the fuck are you thinking about so hard, Gav?" At some point through his inner dialogue, Michael had come to sit down at his desk beside the younger man.

Upon hearing his voice and being ripped from his intense line of thinking, Gavin jumped, gasping in surprise. "Micoo!" The Brit said, his cheeks coloring a bit. "You scared me, you pleb." He was trying to keep his light and airy tone that was so characteristically Gavin, but there was a slight tremble there that he hoped no one would notice.

"I've been trying to talk to you for ages, but you've been staring at that calendar like your life depended on it." Michael shook his head. "What the hell is so important?"

From the other side of the room, Gavin could see Jack grin maliciously. "Bollocks," Gavin mumbled to himself before concentrating on the auburn haired man in front of him. "Nothing, Micoo." He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Just planning some stuff."

* * *

"AAAANNNDDDD LET'S STOP!" Geoff called out as they finished up the day's Let's Play.

Gavin rubbed his eyes, stretching his thin frame. He had done absolutely awful on this one because he was simply unable to concentrate. How could anyone pay attention to a video games when they had to figure out a way to coax 4 straight men into their beds! Gavin shook his head, running a hand through his hair. The rest of the men were putting away their controllers and getting ready to leave for the weekend. If Gavin was going to make his first move, he had to do it now. "Hey, Ray," he called out, extricating himself from his nest and crossing the room.

The younger man didn't look up from putting away the array of game disk on his desk. "Yeah?"

Jack, who was behind Ray, gave Gavin a grin and the Brit bit his lip. "Wot are you up to this weekend?"

Ray stopped in the middle of sorting through his backpack and looked up, his eyebrows knit together. "Just hanging out at home. Probably play some games. Why?"

Gavin shrugged, pretending to be very interested with the BrownMan nameplate on his co-workers desk. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind some company. I could come over tomorrow and maybe we could chill and game?"

Ray just stared at the Brit for a moment without blinking. What the hell? Gavin never asked him to hang out unless there was a group of people involved. It wasn't that Gavin and Ray didn't get along, but they just didn't run in the same social circles outside of the office. Gavin liked to go out, drink, and party, whereas Ray didn't drink and was perfectly happy staying home all weekend playing video games. Ray glanced over at Michael, who shrugged. "Uh… Yeah? Sure. Sounds fun."

Gavin let out a little sigh of relief and grinned at his bewildered co-worker. "Cheers, Ray! I'll give you a ring tomorrow and let you know when I'll come 'round." And with that, Gavin turned on his heel and began to gather his things. He didn't want to give Ray any time to start asking questions about why he suddenly wanted to hang out. He left the room quickly, ignoring the odd glances he was getting from the other men in the room.

He walked down the street letting the cool breeze dry the sweat that was forming on the back of his neck. Since moving out of Geoff's house, Gavin was now living in an apartment within walking distance of both the office and Ray's apartment building. Neither of the men drove, so it was no coincidence that they lived within close vicinity to each other. Gavin took a breath, his mind racing. How the hell was he going to do this? It was no problem getting himself invited into Ray's home, but seducing him was completely different! Ray was straight for goodness sake! What the hell would Gavin say that would change that?

Then, a problem struck him. He couldn't go to Ray's house completely unprepared. Say, as if by some miracle, Gavin did manage to get Ray in bed. Then what? There was a pretty good chance Ray may have condoms in his apartment, but what about… Gavin gulped, a blush forming on his cheeks… Lube. Just the thought of it embarrassed him, much less actually walking into the store and buying it.

"Get a hold on yourself," he scolded as he walked down the street. "You're a bloody adult! Just walk in there and buy it!" He rounded the corner where he knew the CVS pharmacy was and he took another deep breath, faltering a bit at the door.

"Bollocks!"He mumbled to himself as he went unto the store, casually walking down the nearest aisle, feigning interest in the rows of various shampoos and conditioners. He proceeded down the aisle, glancing up at the signs that indicated what was on each aisle. Finally, he found the one that contained the objects he was looking for and it was thankfully empty. He looked over the rows of condoms, all different brands, sizes, and textures. Directly to the left, there were several shelves of oils, lubes, and lotions. Gavin had, of course, bought condoms before, but lube was a whole new world. Not only were there different brands, but there were even some special kinds. Some tingled, some warmed up, and some were even flavored! Gavin blushed even deeper when his eyes picked out a bottle of warming, pomegranate scented lube and his fingers twitched forward a bit before he balled his hand into a fist. Why the hell was this so hard? He knew exactly why. Because when he got up to the checkout, whoever was running the register would see what he was purchasing and know exactly what he was going to do.

Gavin glanced up towards the registers. The only one who seemed to be working was young brunette girl who was probably 20 or so. Actually, she was quite cute. "Okay, Gav," he mumbled to himself. "Think smart." He quickly grabbed the pomegranate lube and a box of condoms before rounding the corner and selecting a few more random items off the shelf. If he had several things, maybe she wouldn't pay any attention to the more promiscuous items. By the time he was done, he was holding a box of Band-Aids, a bottle of chewy multivitamins, and a tube of hair gel. He couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

"Welcome to CVS," the little brunette said sweetly smiling at Gavin. "Did you find everything?" There was something in the way she looked at Gavin, as if she was trying to figure out where she knew him from.

"Yes," he placed his things on the counter. "All set, Love." His plan was to distract her. If he could keep her focus on him, she wouldn't notice his shopping list.

It seemed to be working. The girl's eyebrows raised a little and she began scanning the items, not looking down. "Great." She took a breath. "Um… This is going to be an odd question, but is your name Gavin?"

Gavin's eyebrows shot up. Bloody hell. Did he know her? One night stand maybe? Not that he could remember. "Yeah," he noticed she scanned the condoms without hesitation. Almost there. "How did you know?"

The cashier blushed a little, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh!" She grinned a bit, her cheeks coloring even more. "I'm a fan of Achievement Hunters. I recognized your voice from the Let's Plays."

Gavin was actually a bit stunned. Sure, he was used to getting recognized at events like RTX and PAX, but it was very rare for just a stranger off the street to know who he was. This was perfect! "Ah! Well, thanks, Love!" He grinned at her sweetly. "What's your favorite Let's Play?" He handed her some money, never breaking contact with her.

She took the money and pressed a few buttons of the touch screen. "Minecraft. I can't wait for King Gavin!" She smiled at him as she handed him the receipt along with his change.

Gavin chuckled. "It's soon. Don't worry." He grabbed his bag, happy to have dodged a bullet. He was about to leave, but the girl had been so nice that he decided to do his good deed for the day. "What's your name?"

The girl faltered a bit, shuffling with some papers. "Um, Samantha," she stuttered cutely. "B-but everyone calls me Sam."

He grinned at her. "Well, Sam," she blushed again at the sound of him saying her name. "When King Gavin does come out, I'll be sure to give you a shout out." He winked at her before turning to leave and he could swear he heard her shriek as he left.

The distraction of the nice check out girl had painted a smile on the Brits face and he all but forgot the embarrassing situation. Once he got back to his apartment, he shoved the bag in the top drawer of his dresser before plopping down on his couch and booting up his Xbox. He needed a distraction to keep him from dwelling on the fact that if everything went as planned, he would be a very different person this time tomorrow.


	3. Ray Narvaez Jr

**Author's Note:** _Here we are! The first name on the list. It took me forever to plan these chapters out, but now I have the ideas down so it is just a matter of getting it typed. Remember, my beauties, that reviews are always much appreciated! Next up, Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey._

**Disclaimer:** _C'mon, y'all know the drill. This is a work of fiction. To my knowledge, nothing like this has ever occurred, and I'm not suggesting it ever will. For entertainment purposes only._

* * *

**Saturday, August 23.**

Gavin rolled over in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He took a deep breath, stretching and groaning gently. He pulled his duvet up to his chin and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was just past 10am. Not too late considering he had stayed up to nearly 4am gaming. For the first time since last night, Gavin thought about what he was going to do, or attempt to do, and a lump formed in his throat. Oh well. Better late than never, right?

The Brit pushed himself out of bed and stalked off to the bathroom, turning on the shower and yawning hugely. When the water was to his liking, he stripped off his clothes and got in the shower, allowing the steaming hot water to roll down his back and calm his turning stomach. When he was done with his morning ritual, Gavin padded off to his kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He poked at the mixture halfheartedly, taking a couple of bites. He really wasn't that hungry, but he still tried to eat something. Finally, he sighed and dialed Ray's number.

The phone rang four times before a groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

Gavin bit his lip. It sounded like he just woke up. "Morning, Ray. Did I wake you?"

From the other end, Gavin heard the young man yawn. "No," he said through the yawn. "I'm awake. What's up?"

"I was just wondering when would be a good time for me to come 'round. I was thinking maybe around noon. We could order a couple pizzas?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Ray answered. "Uh... Yeah. That sounds good." Gavin could heard the questioning tone of his voice.

"Top!" He said quickly. "See you then!" He hung up the phone to avoid any extra questions.

* * *

Gavin knocked on Ray's apartment door. There was the sound of something hitting the floor and a loud swear before the door opened, revealing a rather flustered looking Ray and a mess of game cases all over the floor. Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

Ray scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah. Just being clumsy old Ray." He motioned to the mess. "I knocked over the stupid game rack."

Gavin laughed, walking past Ray into his apartment and started gathering up the game cases. Ray was quick to join him. "Dude, you don't have to do that."

He shrugged. "Go order our lunch. I've got this covered."

Ray nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing the number as Gavin cleaned up the mess and picked out a game.

* * *

"Damn it!" Gavin said as he slammed his controller down in his lap. "I'm downed again!" Bullets were flying all around his character as he tried to shoot the AI cops.

Ray laughed, punching away at the buttons of his controller at lightning speed. "Never fear!" He proclaimed as his character raced towards Gavin's. "X-Ray is here!" As he was reviving his teammate, a cop came around the corner and shot him, taking what little bit of health Ray had left. "Well shit!" Ray said as a message came across the screen that the mission had been failed.

Gavin laughed, holding his stomach. "Cheers, X-Ray! Good try."

Ray joined in the laughter. "X-Ray and Vav go down together, bro." Ray turned off the Xbox and switched back to the TV, lazily flipping through the channels.

Gavin leaned back into the couch cushion, making himself comfortable. "This is nice. We need to hang out more often."

"Yeah," Ray agreed distantly. "We should." He grinned. "The Misadventures of X-Ray and Vav."

Gavin laughed, but the silence that filled the room afterwards was a bit awkward. "So..." He said gently. "How's things going in X-Ray's world?"

Ray shrugged, picking a random TV station and putting down the remote. "Good I guess. How about Vav's world?"

Gavin grinned. "You know me. Always out and bevving when I'm not working." He bit his lip. "Any girlfriends lately? You don't much talk about it at the office."

Ray looked at Gavin skeptically. Did he just ask him about his love life? What was this, some slumber party? Ray decided to play it cool. "Nah. Single life is the best life."

Gavin saw the look Ray gave him and momentarily considered dropping the whole subject. If he said anything too forward, this whole endeavor could end up being for nothing. "I dunno about that. It does get awful lonely."

Another jerk of Ray's shoulders. "I have ways of entertaining myself."

Gavin grinned. "Your right hand doesn't count," he said cheekily.

Ray laughed. "Fair enough." He smirked. "How about my left one then?" Both guys broke out into easy laughter until tears came to their eyes. "Nah," Ray continued after he had caught his breath. "I have my connections."

Gavin's jaw almost hit the floor. Ray was shagging someone!? "Ray, you sly dog! Who is it? Do I know her?"

A light blush colored the younger man's face and he didn't answer for a long while. "Yeah," he said with a sigh. "You know them."

"THEM?!" This was just getting better and better by the minute. "Bloody hell! It's more than one person?" Gavin had never pegged Ray as _that_ type.

Ray began to mess with a thread that was hanging off of one of the pillows on the couch. "No. It's one person." He was studying the stray thread intently as if he had never seen one before.

Gavin cocked an eyebrow. "Wot? Then why-" _Oh_. He understood at that moment. Ray didn't mean _them_ as in plural, he meant _them_ as in not female. Bloody hell! Ray slept with guys? Brilliant! Gavin couldn't help but stare dumbly into the distance for several minutes until the awkward tension in the room was almost enough to crush his lungs. "Ray," he said, voice cracking a bit. "You can tell me. No judgments."

Ray froze, his body completely stiff. He couldn't believe was he was hearing. Gavin was… okay with it? Truthfully, Ray refrained from labeling himself as to having one sexual orientation or the other, but he always kept that little fact to himself to avoid anyone making a big deal out of it. Namely, he was afraid of the lads finding out he liked guys for fear that it would change things between them. The only Achievement Hunter who had any idea was Ryan and that was because Ray had been so confused after the first occurrence that he was desperate to tell someone, and he trusted the man. Ray didn't take another breath until his lungs were screaming for oxygen. Gavin's eyes hadn't left Ray's face, and he knew they wouldn't until the truth was told. "I… Uh…" He shifted in his seat. "There may have been- fuck!" He let out a puff of air. "Joel."

Gavin's eyes widened before he could stop them, but he did manage to hold his jaw shut. He had to take a moment to compose himself before speaking. He was trying to be nonchalant as to not embarrass Ray any more than he already was. "Joel?" He finally managed. "As in Joel Heyman? From the office?"

Ray simply nodded, his head somehow stooping even lower, and, although Gavin couldn't see it, he knew his cheeks were flaming. "Bloody hell…" Gavin whispered. He couldn't believe it. Was his first step to the quarter of a million dollars really going to be this easy? He needn't waste any time trying to convince Ray to sleep with a guy, he just had to seduce him into bed! He moved closer to his friend until they were inches apart and he saw Ray grow even more rigid. "How long has that been going on?"

Ray had suddenly became very aware of Gavin's presence, and he had no idea why. If he were allowing himself to be completely honest (which he absolutely was NOT) he would admit that Gavin did have some sort of… appeal. Ray took in a deep breath, his nostrils filling with a fresh, clean sent that he committed to memory as Gavin. Then, he mentally cursed himself. Why the hell was he smelling Gavin? "Uh… I don't know. A couple of months."

"Tell me about the first time." Ray's head shot up and he gave the Brit a look of shock. Gavin shook his head, grinning. "I mean… I didn't know you were… How did Joel talk you into-"

"So now you're assuming Joel is the only who came on to me and not the other way around?" Ray stared at Gavin seriously for a second before his face broke out in a heart melting smile. "I'm fucking with you. It was him."

"I knew it," Gavin murmured. He had always had his suspicions about Joel. "How did he do it?"

Ray bit his lip, his stomach doing a little flip flop. Just thinking about Joel made him… Ray shifted in order to hide the unwelcome guest that was forming in his pants. He twisted his waist so he was facing Gavin more directly. "Uh… It was one night in the office." He swallowed, the memory making his heard pound a little faster. "I was working on an achievement guide and Joel was doing… something." He smiled a little, his breath coming in little gasps that Gavin thought was quite endearing. "Anyway, we started talking and laughing, then he came to sit by me to watch me play and uh…" Ray pulled at the tight bunch at his crotch as a blush rose in his cheeks. "He, uh, leaned over and…" He scratched the back of his neck. "And he kissed my neck." He touched the patch of skin right under his right ear.

Gavin saw his chance and knew he had to take it. He leaned forward slowly, stopping just as his lips brushed across the warm skin that Ray's finger's had just been on. "Like this?" He asked, his hot breath making goose bumps raise on Ray's skin. Gavin kissed his neck once very gently, letting his lips linger there. The action very nearly raised a moan from the younger man's throat.

Ray's mind was swimming and he forgot how to do everything, even something as simple as breathing. "Gav, I-"

"Shhh…" Gavin's left hand came up to tangle in the curly mess of Ray's hair and his right hand rubbed his chest while he continued to kiss and nip at Ray's neck. This time, Ray did moan. It was a low sound, almost like a growl that sent a shudder racing down Gavin's spine. Ray's hands tangled into Gavin's hair and he pulled him back just far enough to allow him to move his head a few inches, their lips colliding in a need that caught the Brit off guard. He was quick to recover, matching Ray's pace and intensity easily. Truthfully, it had been a couple of months since Gavin had gotten laid, so it didn't take much at all for his excitement to raise to an almost desperate measure.

Ray was the one who broke the kiss, gasping for air. His hands had moved from being tangled in Gavin's hair to gripping handfuls of the Brit's tight polo shirt. Both were breathing heavily. "Gavin," Ray said through pants. "Where did that come from?"

Gavin grinned. "Wot? Maybe I've fancied you for a while." Gavin immediately felt bad for lying. He wasn't here to make emotional attachments. This was just sex. As if he was proving that point to himself, Gavin grabbed a handful of Ray's tee and pulled him forward for another hard, rough kiss. Ray hesitated slightly, but quickly decided to go with his old motto "fuck it". If Gavin was offering, he sure wasn't one to pass it up. He would worry about what this would do to their relationship afterwards.

Gavin was growing more impatient by the second. Not because he actually wanted Ray, he reminded himself, but because the faster this happened, the faster it was over. Gavin sighed, breaking the kiss with Ray and standing up. For a second, Ray thought the whole exchange was over, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Gavin grabbed Ray by the front of his shirt and yanked him off the couch, pulling his towards his bedroom.

"Gavin..." Ray tried again. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should say something to his friend.

"Shut up." In an effort to keep the man from talking, Gavin began kissing him again. He was now walking backwards into Ray's room, his nimble fingers grabbing the hem of Ray's tee and yanking it off in a flash. The garment was discarded somewhere, the exact location was irrelevant. Gavin's hands raked down Ray's chest and the Brit was surprised to feel just how much muscle lay under the tanned skinned. Ray may have been lean, but there was definitely some strength there.

Next thing Gavin knew, he was being pushed down until he was sitting on Ray's bed. Gavin's mouth left Ray's and traveled down his neck to his chest, biting not so gently at the warm flesh there. Ray let out a hiss, grabbing a handful of Gavin's hair and tugging roughly. "Take your damn clothes off," Ray commanded, his voice gruff and husky. Gavin obeyed immediately, tugging off his shirt and chucking it across the room in the same fashion he did before. In a moment of dominance, Gavin rolled over, pinning Ray's hips down under his own and began rocking slowly, their hardening erections sending shocks of pleasure up both men's spine, making them gasp.

"_Fuck_, Gav!" Ray's eyes rolled back and he grabbed the Brit's hips and held them harder to his own to increase the pressure and friction that was making him grow harder and harder by the minute. In response, a deep growl escaped Gavin's throat and he ground harder into his friend. After a minute or two of humping, Gavin wasn't satisfied with the pressure. He wanted more.

Ray could tell Gavin was becoming desperate, so he decided to take action. Ray pushed at Gavin's shoulders until the Brit was kneeling on the bed in front of him, his breath coming in hard gasps and his lips slightly swollen and wet. This combined with his askew hair was enough to make Ray physically ache. God, he wanted the man so much. He reached the man's waist, popping the button quickly and lowered the zipper, the sound of it the only one in the room. Ray yanked his partner's jeans down roughly and Gavin was quick to stand up and take them the rest of the way off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Just the sight of the nearly naked Gavin made Ray's manhood throb and he suddenly hated the jeans he was wearing. He tried to take them off as he had just done for Gavin, but his fingers were now shaking so badly that it was impossible for him to do so. Gavin saw his hardship and smirked smugly. He did always love being the one admired by another.

Gavin crawled back on the bed, stalking towards Ray like a predator that was about to devour his prey. In fact, he was. His mouth returned to Ray's chest, his lips latched around one of his hard nipples and his tongue began to tease the sensitive nub mercilessly as his hands worked on unlatching Ray's jeans and shoving them down past his narrow hips. Ray was writing, his hips rising in search of some much needed friction. Timing Ray's pelvic thrusts, Gavin managed to work Ray's jeans down past his knees and his companion was able to kick them the rest of the way off. Gavin then continued his pursuit down Ray's chest and abdomen, stopping for a moment to swirl his tongue in the man's navel, earning him another sharp hip thrust and a hand tangled into his already impossibly messy hair. Ray was panting hard, thrashing his head back and forth desperately as Gavin's mouth teased the tender skin above the waist band of his boxers.

_Now or never._ That was the only thought that was running through Gavin's head at that moment. Foreplay could only last so long and he knew Ray wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Although, Gavin had grown quite excited himself and he wouldn't mind a release either. Before he could talk himself out of it, Gavin grabbed the waistband of Ray's boxers and quickly tugged them off of him, his straining erection springing to life. Gavin swallowed. _Bloody hell._ He had never imagined seeing another man up close like this would make him so damn... horny. There was a dull ache in the pit of his abdomen and he felt his member jump in his boxers. Gavin took a deep breath through his nose and held it for a long moment, his eyes snapping up to Ray's and he nearly gasped when he saw the intensity and pure lust in the man's brown eyes. Gavin let out his held breath in a huff, his lips staying slightly parted. Not giving himself any time to think about what he was going, Gavin's full lips plunged down around the straining cock and Ray's hips immediately lifting, pushing the swollen tip too far down Gavin's throat and the poor boy lurched backward, coughing and holding back a gag.

Ray's melodic laughter filled the room and Gavin's cheeks colored, thoroughly embarrassed. Damn his shitty gag reflex. "I'm sorry, Gavin." Ray was still chuckling as he sat up and grabbed Gavin's arm, pulling him forward. He placed a soft kiss against Gavin's lips, the gesture much sweeter and more intimate than the Brit had expected, but he couldn't deny that it was nice. He didn't even notice when Ray removed his boxers and before he knew it the room was spinning and he was lying flat on his back against the mattress. Ray wasted no time in taking Gavin's already hard cock in his mouth and began sucking it in earnest. Gavin's mind was reeling, but it was all white noise. Nothing made sense and nothing else in the world mattered except the warm, wet mouth around his throbbing member. One hand tangled in Ray's hair, not forcing his head down, but simply begging for purchase, as the other fisted the sheets. The room went from quiet to suddenly filled with the grunts and moans from the British boy and he could feel that white hot ball of pleasure forming in the pit of his stomach. Ray smirked, his devilish tongue swirling around Gavin's swollen head and teasing that sensitive spot just under it that made the Brit yelp like a wounded animal. But Ray wasn't done yet. He hallowed out his cheeks, sliding his mouth down farther on the erect member and taking every single inch like a seasoned pro. Deep throating was a little personal talent that Rat was very proud of. Once he had taken every single bit available, he moaned deeply and used his tongue to tease his partner's balls.

"Jesus _bloody_ Christ, Ray!" Gavin choked out desperately.

Ray laughed again, letting Gavin's member slide out of his mouth slowly before moving up to kiss Gavin slowly and deeply, their breath and tongues meshing together like two pieces of a puzzle. There was no hesitation anymore in either of them. After several blissful minutes of sweet, sensual kisses, Ray broke the contact and ran his fingers through Gavin's hair. "I- uh…" he bit his red, slightly swollen bottom lip. "I don't have any condoms here. I sort of ran out…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

The Brit grinned. "No worries, Ray." He pushed himself off the bed and looked around the room for his discarded jeans. Once they were located he fished out the items he was looking for and tossed them on the bed next to Ray.

Ray picked up the little bottle and immediately broke into laughter. "Pomegranate? Seriously?"

Gavin poked out his bottom lip mockingly as he crawled back onto the bed. "Don't be a cheeky pled." He kissed Ray's neck, then shoulder, then began nibbling playfully at his collarbone. Ray took the condom and ripped the packaging open with his teeth. Without looking and with a skilled hand, Ray rolled the condom onto Gavin's member and deposited a fair amount of the sweet smelling lube, giving it a couple of firm pumps to cover it thoroughly. Gavin moaned from the contact and Ray pressed their lips together once again as he reached around to prepare himself. Gavin was actually quite relieved that Ray took initiative. He had never been in a situation like this before, so he didn't exactly know the procedure, although he could guess.

Ray rolled over on his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow for a minute before looking back at Gavin. The Brit had moved until his legs were folded beneath him and he was staring down at Ray, but he wasn't moving. His hazel eyes had grown wide and his breath was scarce. Actually, it was quite cute. Ray smiled. "Never done this before?"

Gavin's eyes shot up and he shook his head, looking like a little lost puppy.

Ray smiled at him, rolling over back onto his back to properly see his companion. He reached out and ran his fingers down the boy's hairy abdomen. "It's not too late to stop now." His eyes had gone soft and he was staring at Gavin with something that looked like… What did it look like? Not lust, but something gentler. Admiration maybe? "Just tell me what you want."

For the first time since this whole thing started, Gavin actually took a moment to think. What did he want? That depended on if he was asking his mind or his body. Or did it? It was all just a confused jumble that didn't make any sense. Gavin bit his lip. "I want you." He moved so he was between Ray's spread thighs and he began to teasingly pump Ray's throbbing member. In response, Ray moaned softly and lifted his hips a bit. Gavin took his own member in his hand and pressed the tip against his friend's waiting opening before repeating, "I want you." He pushed forward slowly, groaning as Ray's tight muscles gave way around his head. Dear God, it felt amazing. He had never felt anything this tight and… _hot_! It was amazing. His hips lurched forward a bit, forcing a couple more inches inside Ray, earning Gavin a sharp hiss that he wasn't entirely sure was pleasure or pain. Just in case, Gavin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Fuck!" Ray grabbed Gavin's narrow hips. "Did I tell you to stop?" He pulled Gavin's hips forward, howling in ecstasy as the Brit bottomed out inside him. His head was pressed firmly against Ray's prostate, adding an extra level of intensity that nearly made Ray cum right then and there. He gritted his teeth, willing his body to keep its control. He wasn't a blushing virgin. This wouldn't end that quickly.

Gavin, however, wasn't having such an easy time. Ray's muscles were spasming and contracting around his straining erection, making any sort of self-control impossible. Ray saw his difficulty and stayed still, allowing him to adjust. After nearly a minute of silent stillness, Gavin thrust his hips forward experimentally and let out a strangled moan when a lightning bolt of pleasure shot up his spine. "Bloody hell…" He thrust forward again and his moan was joined by Ray's.

The latter then chuckled, albeit it sounded a bit breathy, and ran his fingernails down Gavin's chest slowly, the former purring a bit. "Say fuck," Ray commanded.

Gavin's eyebrows knit together as he tried to make sense of the command through the haze of lust. "Wot?"

Ray sat up, the movement embedding Gavin deeper within him. He bit Gavin's shoulder harshly, the action sure to leave a mark and the Brit yelped at the sudden pain. "Say fuck," Ray growled again. "Now." He began grinding his hips hard against Gavin's.

"_Fuckin_' hell!" Gavin blurted out without even thinking. To a stranger, this would seem like no huge deal at all, but Ray and everyone else who knew Gavin well was aware that "fuck" was not of common use in his vocabulary. Something about the way Gavin said it was erotic and made Ray even hornier (if that was at all possible). The Brit was so close to the edge now that he knew there was no going back. He shoved Ray down on his back and began to mercilessly plow into him. His animalistic urges had taken over and all he cared about now was gaining sweet release. Both men were grunting and groaning, Ray's nails biting into Gavin's skin as they were pushed forward to ecstasy. "Damn it, Ray," Gavin chocked out. "I can't-"

A loud, piercing cry came from Ray's throat and Gavin felt a warm stickiness between their bodies and he knew Ray had beat him to the punch. Gavin, however, was not too far behind. No more than four or five thrusts later, he was screaming out as his own release came hard and fast.

* * *

Gavin's eyes opened slowly, the harsh sunlight from the window blinding him momentarily. He sat up suddenly, unsure of his surroundings until he heard soft breathing next to him and all his memories came flooding back. What had happened? When did he fall asleep? He remembered coming then… nothing. He blushed furiously. Did he really pass out that quickly? What the hell? Beside him, Ray was sleeping peacefully. This was Gavin's chance to make his escape before things got awkward. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and saw that his condom was gone and he had been cleaned up. Hmm… Ray must have taken care of it after he fell asleep. That was… sweet. Gavin shook those endearing thought away and dressed quickly, finding the little bottle of lube on the floor and shoving it in his pocket. Once he was dressed, he pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick photo of the snoozing Ray for evidence. He bit his lip. Wasn't just leaving rude? Gavin sighed, opening his messaging app and typing a quick message:

"_I had to go. I'm sorry. See you Monday, X-Ray._"

He pushed send and two seconds later he heard Ray's message alert. Satisfied with the way he left things, Gavin left Ray's apartment quickly.


End file.
